


Harley

by orphan_account



Series: IronStrange deserves the world [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Harley Keener Needs a Hug, M/M, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were two that morning.For the afternoon, are three.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Harley Keener & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange deserves the world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547530
Kudos: 51





	Harley

Stephen had been clear from the start of their relationship: he didn’t want to have children. Not because he doesn’t want children. He loves children, but he simply knew that things turned out better when they weren’t his own.

Tony grew up with an absent father, whom he tried to impress with each invention since he could build an engine at his short 3 years. Howard’s disapproving look and constant rejection had installed so much coldness in his chest that he was afraid of being a father for fear of being equal to him.

Neither was ready for when Harley arrived in their lives.

The small kid - _really not so small _\- of 8 years had appeared after helping Tony in his small return to life after the attack of the false Mandarin at his mansion in Malibu. How he got to the Avengers tower had been completely a mystery. The only one in it was Steve, so when he appeared in the hall next to a small bag, saying he was looking for Tony, “_the mechanic_” didn’t hesitate to call the genie through JARVIS. The AI told his creator that a little boy claimed to know him and that he would only talk to him because _they were connected_.

Tony told Stephen, who opened a direct portal to the tower’s common room. Steve was leaning on the kitchen island watching the child deliberately walk around the place without worry.

“Has he already told you who he is?”

“He said he knew Tony. His name is Harley.”

“Harley? Like motorcycles?” Steve nodded. The sorcerer looked at the kid. The boy wasn’t familiar at all, and Tony would definitely have told him if he had a lost son across the world. Anyway, he didn’t have similar traits with her boyfriend, so in some way or another, that shut up her internal alarm voice. “Hey, you! Harley!” The boy turned and looked at the doctor with a raised eyebrow. He definitely didn’t know that one. If the sorcerer was a new superhero, he would tell Tony to introduce him when he deigned to appear.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing here?”

“The Captain obvious already asked me that question. What are you supposed to be? Merlin? Harry Potter? Gandalf?” Stephen rolled his eyes. Well, there was a common feature with the millionaire.

“My name is Stephen Strange. And I am the Supreme Sorcerer, to your knowledge, Harley.” The boy raised his shoulders and turned his gaze to the elevator when he made a sound calling the attention of those present. Tony left him with his tie in a hand and a face of annoyance. The boy ran to the chestnut and clung to his waist in a hug. Steve smiled at the scene and Stephen raised an eyebrow. Tony looked at the boy and then looked up and caught his curiosity dancing in his partner’s eyes.

“Hey, boy. Ok. Let me go now.” Harley stepped away from what he said and handed his best smile to the millionaire. “What are you doing here?”

“Mom never came back, and well … You said I could come if I needed help”

“Correction, brat. I said you should let me know if you needed my help. Did you destroy the phone I left in your garage?” The boy denied “So? Wait, wait. How is it that your mom didn’t come back?” Harley pouted and her eyes shone. “Oh no. Don’t even dream about it. I don’t have time to be your babysitter.”

“I don’t need a babysitter”

“I disagree with that”

“I just need you to adopt me” Tony opened his eyes so much that he made both adults think they would leave their basins at any time.

“_I just need you to adopt me_? What the fuck …?”

“Tony” scolded the Captain from his place.

“Oh, Capsicle. Come on. Did you hear the bomb that just threw this brat? You want me to adopt him! A-d-o-p-t-h-i-m!” He directed his eyes to the child “I don’t look like a father”

“Come on, Tony. Please.” Harley’s blue eyes sparkled with hope.

“I can’t. No. Pepper is going to kill me if I do.”

“It could be a good idea”

“Good idea? Harley, do you know how much paperwork you have to fill out to adopt a person?”

“What if I told you that that’s ready, and you just have to sign?” Tony’s brain stopped for a second. Did the child just hint that …?

“What did you do what?”

“In fact, Miss Potts helped me”

Tony approached the wall and extended his arm. Now he understood the Machiavellian smile on Pepper’s face when he left the office announcing a domestic emergency.

“What Pepper did what?”

“Tony, honey …”

“Did you hear it? He just said that …”

“Yes I heard it”

“So what the hell?!” Tony looked at Stephen with wide eyes. His breathing began to turn faster from one moment to another, while cold sweat fell down his temple. God. He was having a panic attack.

“Hey, Tones. Look at me. Remember … 5 things you can see, 4 you can touch, 3 you can …”

“You. Only you”

“Harley” Steve saw worried as the genie collapsed in the arms of the other, it was not a show for a child. “How about you accompany me for a walk in the tower? I’m sure you want to meet her”

The boy looked at him with a frown, but he accepted anyway. Anything Tony had to talk to the mad sorcerer - _he would never say supreme_ \- was an adult thing. Stephen turned and nodded in thanks to Rogers. And to think that they got along like water and oil when he started courting Stark. Both left in the direction of the common gym, leaving the couple alone.

“Tony, everything is fine”

“No, Steph. It isn’t. How am I supposed to adopt a 5-year-old boy?”

“It really looks like it has 10”

“Anyway. The point is: I’m not a good father.”

“How do you know? You never had a child, Tony. It’s completely normal for you to be afraid.”

“It’s not fear, Merlin. It’s panic. And if I end up ruining it? Besides, what will become of us?”

“What will Tony be like about us?”

“You know. If I adopt it, it doesn’t fit into your life plan.”

“Tony, my life plan went to hell when I met you. Tomorrow, when we are both retired, I want to see children running around our home. I want to share my life by your side, whatever fate holds, I want to stay with you ”

“Fuck, Strange. It seems like a proposition.”

“We can do it if you feel better”

“What you what? Wait a second, did you just imply that you want us to adopt Harley?”

“Two better than one, right?”

“God. I love you so much”

“I know” Tony rolled his eyes and hit his boyfriend’s shoulder with love. “I love you too, Tones. Now, coming back to the proposal …”

“If you don’t want me to have a heart attack, we better do things one at a time!”

Stephen let out a contagious laugh, Tony pounced on him to give him a kiss full of love.

Well, between them they could with Harley.

**Author's Note:**

> Awwe long life to Harley and his two dads!  
Suggestions?


End file.
